


Dear Lukas

by bluesmoke



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love Letters, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/pseuds/bluesmoke
Summary: Will you save me?





	Dear Lukas

Dear Lukas,  
If I told you that, the whole night, I only thought about your lips and your hands and your legs?  
If I told you that, last night, I thought about you hands in my hair and on my face and on my shoulders?  
If I told you that, forgetting to have a body and a name, I owned you and you never stopped screaming and moaning and arching, not even for a second?  
Will you believe me?  
Will you reject me?  
Will you push me away?  
Will you trust me?  
Will you love me?  
Will you save me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with a Philkas drabble. I can't stop writing about them!  
> If you want to, leave a comment.


End file.
